7 Heavenly Virtues
by TenTenD
Summary: We are human and there is no perfection in this world, only redemption. Thus happiness comes through and because of our actions and our virtues: castitas; temperantia; patientia; caritas; industria; humanitas; humilitas.


**Chapter 1: 7 Heavenly Virtues**

* * *

><p>No matter how much fun sins are this world needs redemption. That's what virtues are for.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>7 Heavenly Virtues<span>_**

* * *

><p><em>Castitas<em>

Ga Eul is the one to make the first step in strengthening her relationship with Yi Jeong. It's his birthday so she hugs him and pecks him on the cheek. From there on holding hands, occasional hugs and innocent kisses become something common. Whether it is friendship or something more remains unclear for all who know them. Jan Di is not quite sure if she should kick Yi Jeong; his actions towards Ga Eul are chaste but Jan Di can't help but feel as if she should protect her best-friend. However, Ga Eul assures her she should not be worried.

* * *

><p><em>Temperantia<em>

At this point Ga Eul considers herself Yi Jeong's friend. So whenever she feels that familiar urge to fawn over him, her self-control kicks in and Ga Eul finds herself biting her lip. In her head she considers telling him exactly what she feels about him but she never does. Instead she is content with holding his hand and the occasional hugs; that much Yi Jeong is willing to give her. The rest of him, as Ga Eul knows so well, he gave a long time ago to Eun Jae. So Ga Eul puts a lid on her own emotions.

* * *

><p><em>Patientia<em>

Breaking up is bad; Ga Eul knows from experience. When it happens to Yi Jeong and Eun Jae she's caught between being happy, much to her horror, and being sad. Yi Jeong needs her more than any other time so she puts her feeling aside and comforts him patiently. For many days, Eun Jae is the only thing he talks about and Ga Eul simply listens, silently offering him her support. She holds his hand and helps him mend. And Yi Jeong is so glad; he needs her because honestly he doesn't think he could make it without Ga Eul.

* * *

><p><em>Humanitas<em>

Two months after his relationship with Eun Jae is over, Yi Jeong finally notices Ga Eul. Not that he had ignored her before but now it's different. Now he's aware, more than ever, of her generous and caring nature. For two months she took care of him, the kind gesture makes his heart thump and Yi Jeong shivers for some unknown reason. And now as he looks at her his heart hammers in his chest and it scares him, her kindness. The feeling takes his breath away. So does her smile the moment she spots him and gives it to him.

* * *

><p><em>Industria<em>

Ga Eul waves at Yi Jeong the moment she sees him. He smiles hesitantly and Ga Eul finds herself falling further in love with this man. And this time she lets it wash over her; this time there's no Eun Jae in between them. She walks to him and links their arms together. Yi Jeong chuckles and Ga Eul decides that she won't give up on loving him. So she persists, hoping that at one point he will realise it's with her that he should really be. In the meantime she flashes him a very happy smile of her own.

* * *

><p><em>Caritas<em>

When they finally start dating, Ga Eul is so happy she could die. There is nothing more she desires. The feeling of utter joy makes her glow and she's sure that she radiates kindness. Being happy has always made her more approachable, not that she usually isn't. But everything is better now. Ga Eul is satisfied with what she has. When Jan Di comments on her improving mood she laughs at the implications. Yi Jeong though rolls his eyes at Jun Pyo's girlfriend. For that he gets a warning glare from the leader of the F4. Ga Eul just laughs.

* * *

><p><em>Humilitas<em>

The look in Yi Jeong's eyes makes Ga Eul want to cry; this time it's not in happiness. Eun Jae is back. And the way Yi Jeong looks at her tells Ga Eul everything she needs to know. He is still in love with her. In a moment of selflessness Ga Eul takes a step back. If Yi Jeong doesn't love her she'll let go. And she wants to tell him exactly that but instead they end up fighting. Ga Eul really tries to make him see she only wants him to be happy. Yi Jeong doesn't seem to understand.

* * *

><p>These are the seven virtues of humans centred around the SoEulmates.<p> 


End file.
